


Happenstance

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Krista sets Tori and Kira up on a blind date.





	Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeganMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.

Tori looks at herself in the mirror and signs. She glances up to take in the reflection of Dustin sitting cross-legged on her bed as he scrolls through his phone. She frowns at herself.

“You look nice,” Dustin reassures.

“I should wear make-up.”

“You’re wearing as much as you normally wear,” Dustin points out.

“Yeah, but it’s a date so I should look nice.”

Dustin wrinkles is nose and scrunches up his face, but says nothing.

“I enjoy that you think I already look nice, but you’re my friend, this is a date so I want to look nicer than I normally look.”

Dustin shrugs. “Lipstick instead of lip gloss, eye shadow, and mascara. You get annoyed when you put on foundation.”

“Maybe some powder,” she muses.

“Who did Krista set you up with?” Dustin asks.

“The next big superstar, according to her.”

“Cam would have a sarcastic comment for this,” Dustin comments. “She didn’t give you a name did she?”

“Nope. She doesn’t consider it a blind date if I can look them up beforehand,” Tori shrugs.

Dustin frowns, the looks up at her to ask, “ You want me to text you to give you an excuse to leave if you have to?”

“Exactly.”

“Got you,” Dustin reassures as he goes back to texting. “Hasn’t she already tried to set you up with another Power Ranger?”

Tori shakes her head. “Luan was Theo’s brother. It’s not like she knew.”

Dustin agrees, then tilts his head so he can give her a confused look.

“Ask,” she prompts.

“If you don’t know anything about her and Krista probably didn’t tell her anything about you, how will you know that you’re each other date?”

Tori picked up an elaborate silver bracelet off her dresser. “Matching bracelets, because Krista.”

“Dude.”

~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Tori tugs lightly at the belt on her blue wrap dress as she hopes her date actually goes well. Her other two dates have been okay and she’s made two friends, but she hadn’t found herself interested in either, even if she could be open about her past as a Power Ranger and that she teaches at the Wind Ninja Academy with Luan. She takes a sip of her water and starts to look at her menu, but gets distracted when she realized she knows the woman who just walked in. She starting to stand so she can greet Kira when Kira waves at her and she’s wearing an elaborate silver bracelet.

Really?

Tori blinks. She stills. She didn’t know Kira liked women.

Kira hovers at the chair across from her smiling. Tori grins back. Kira’s wearing black slacks and a yellow top that accentuates her curves. Her fingernails are black and her make-up is perfect.

“Kira! Hi,” Tori manages in a rush as she gets up to hug her.

Kira holds her close for a moment then holds their bracelets next to each other and laughs. “How do you know Krista?”

“College. How do you know her?” Tori manages to answer.

“She date Conner in high school,” Kira answers.

Tori’s eyes widen. “Conner is that Conner?”

“Yeah, they even went to prom together.”

Tori grins. They’re still holding each other close. With a start Tori realizes. “It’s been a couple years, how have you been?”

“Yeah, I was so busy last summer I didn’t make the reunion,” Kira sighs. “I missed everyone, but it was too good an opportunity to pass up.”

“Will you be there this year?”

“I’m opening for Tanya Sloan this year,” Kira smiles. “She always takes that time off from touring.”

Tori smiles back.

“Are you going?”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Tori nods. The annual Power Ranger reunion is a nice way to get to know each other and welcome new teams to their ever growing family after they’ve finished their missions.

They part slowly and take their seats as they continue to catch up and compare interesting things on the menu. They end up ordering three appetizers and sharing. When the waitress asks if they want desert Kira says, “Give us a moment to think about it?”

As the waitress goes to get them a menu Tori suggest, “Ice Cream?”

Kira sighs, “That sounds good. Do you want to see what they have or there’s a nice place half a block down?”

They decide they want ice cream more than cake and head to the store down the block. They each get a cup to go. They eat slowly as they walk to Kira’s apartment and discuss which movie they’re going to watch. They steal glances at each other.

“I’d like a second date,” Tori confesses.

“Same,” Kira agrees. “Except then we have to tell Krista.”

“She’ll be thrilled we knew each other.”

“She’ll say she knew we’d like each other,” Kira contradicts. “Except that we like each other because we already knew each other.”

“I think we’d still like each other,” Tori speculates.

“Think I might have asked you out sooner if I’d just met you,” Kira admits.

“Yeah?” Tori asks.

“Yeah,” Kira agrees, before she sighs, then speculates, “Our teammates are going to have something to say.”

Tori agrees. The thought of what everyone might say feels a bit overwhelming, worse is the thought of what everyone would say if it didn’t work out between them. This was just a first date, they’ve already agreed to a second date.

“That team-up,” Tori shudders. Kira wraps an arm around her. Being evil hadn’t been enjoyable, but remembering teaming up with the Dino Thunder rangers to defeat a teamed up Lother and Mesagog makes her smile. “Movie?”

Kira pauses.

“Are you really worried about what they’ll think?” Tori asks.

“They’ll be thrilled,” Kira laughs. “I think yours will be too.”

“If you don’t want to watch a movie, that’s okay. I can go home,” Tori reassures. “It’d still like that second date though.”

“I want you to come up for a movie, but when I asked about a movie I meant watching a movie, but the whole way here I kept thinking about kissing you and…”

Tori smiles and steps in close. Kira closes the distance between them. Tori meets her halfway. Their lips brush, the part. The kiss is slow, languid and exploratory.

“Like that?” Tori asks when she pulls away.

“Just like that,” Kira agrees before they start to kiss again.


End file.
